the Job
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Deeks is a special agent sent to OSP with a secret mission. What is his mission and how will he connect with the team? NCIS LA AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright my friends! I am back in the NCIS LA writing mode! YAY! Sorry for the long absence, RL that included work and health issues got in the way. Bear with me as I am dealing with a chronic illness and am never sure how my days are going to look. Updating might not be regular for a while and such.

Note: this story was started from a prompt on Tumblr. Also, sorry for this being a short chapter, but it is mainly a chapter about Deeks background story.

On to the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Special Agent Martin A. Deeks glanced into the empty bullpen of NCIS Office of Special Projects, or OSP, as he passed. He made a note of each desk, what was on it and how it was arranged, something he knew would help him in the coming days. His appointment with his new boss was at eight, an hour before everyone else arrived.

He looked around the building before his eyes settled on the elaborately decorated alcove that Director Vance had told him about. There she was, just as he had said she would and just like he had described her. Small, with a gaze that made even the toughest man fear and a wise, fearless demeanor that everyone aspires to have.

Apparently, his new boss didn't like an actual office, preferring open floor than enclosed so they could be more connected with their team. Something he also liked, the four walls of an office making him feel cut off from those who he needed to be close to. He never understood leaders who needed walls and a door, keeping those under them out.

"SSA Lange, I'm Agent Deeks." He said in introduction.

"Yes, I know. Director Vance has told me a lot about you. You are highly recommended." Hetty said, her eyes seeming to bore into him as she looked him over. He stared back at her, taking in everything he could about the small, fierce lady before him.

He was very intrigued by her. Not just because of what he had heard, but also because of the special assignment he had been put on. The assignment was to investigate Hetty and this base thoroughly while getting close to and becoming part of the team. The reason why he had been put on this assignment was because of his special abilities.

He had grown up in Los Angeles and had always been interested in law enforcement. He had first become a lawyer, then switched to be a LAPD officer when the lawyer stuff got too boring. His stint as a lawyer helped him procure a place in LAPD as he had friends in the department.

During his LAPD days he had worked in undercover operations and had gotten a good record, such a good record that other departments were requesting him to help them. He worked in every department it seemed, though he spent most of his time in the Gang and Narcotics division. He helped in the hunting down of the main leaders of the gangs and cartels in the Los Angeles area.

Then one day the FBI came and gave him an offer he couldn't turn down, a place on the BAU unit. Suddenly he was doing the job he was made to do. Hunting down serial killers and mentally deranged people, stopping them from hurting anyone else. He was taking his abilities nationwide.

It wasn't until five months ago that Director Vance of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS, came to him with a letter from the President of the United States. The President asked him to help with a special case, one that could threaten national security. He immediately agreed, resigning from the BAU the next day and moved over to NCIS headquarters in Washington D.C. that week.

He spent the time from when he had moved over to when he left for LA learning the ropes of NCIS, specifically the department he was going into, OSP. He had only been in LA for a week before the scheduled meeting. The department gave him that long to settle in, just enough time for him to get back to his roots. He might have grown up and worked in LA, but he hadn't been in the city for a decade, there were a lot of new things he needed to know.

"It is a pleasure to meet the man who has eyes from a few federal agencies on him." She added with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet the legend of those federal agencies, Ms. Lange." He replied.

"Please, call me Hetty. Everyone does." Hetty said. He nodded his acknowledgment. She waved her hand towards her desk and he immediately started towards it, ready to learn more about this petit, feisty woman and her team.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy belated Easter everyone! Please excuse the long absence (albeit it wasn't as long as before. LOL) but my health has been giving me problems, along with work. I'm also trying to sign up for disability so I have a lot going on.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it has a lot in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"So, Mr. Deeks. You are a profiler?" Hetty asked a few minutes after sitting down at her desk.

"Yes ma'am I am." Deeks said with a drawl.

"And before that you were a LAPD officer and a lawyer?" She inquired.

"That's right. An undercover cop during my LAPD years." He said with a smile.

"Impressive. I can see why they brought you onto our team. I have just one question though." She said.

"Okay." He said, a bit confused where this was going.

"You did all of that in just under 20 years. How?" She asked.

"I knew the right people." He stated with a small shrug.

"I see….well, I have a few things for you." She said, turning around and opening a cabinet behind her chair. She brought out a large folder with a badge, key and a gun on top, a SIG-Sauer P229 E2 he noticed. She handed him the whole package.

"The key is for your own locker, they are in the back corner behind the bullpen. The folder is from our department psychologist, Nate Getz. He isn't here right now, but he wanted me to give this to you. I'm guessing you know what it is?" She asked nicely, but he could see the suspicious look in her eye. He nodded and right as he took it he heard a door slam shut. The sound jolted him out of the moment he was in and he noticed all the commotion around him that hadn't been there when he had entered the building.

He could feel stares aimed at him and he turned to see three people, two men and a woman, watching him. He deducted that this was his team since they were standing near the bullpen, looking like they had caught sight of him as they were headed to their desks.

"Follow me, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, getting up from her desk and headed in the direction of the three. He had never been nervous meeting new team members before, but this was a whole different situation. He took a deep breath as a cold feeling ran down his arms and back as he took in the calculating stares of his new team.

"Deeks, this is G. Callen, Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye. Callen, this is your new team member, SSA Marty Deeks, and Kensi's new partner." Hetty said, introducing everyone. Deeks smiled, but it instantly turned into a frown as the introductions didn't seem to ease any of the three. Something had to have happened to make them distrust people so easily.

He took in all three and immediately started to noting things. He noticed the rigid stance of his new partner and could see the wariness and little fear in her eyes. What had happened to put that there? He could only guess.

He took in Sam and could tell off the bat that he had military training. The way he walked, carried himself, spoke of strict training; maybe the navy or marines. He also could see the judgement on his face as Sam stared back at him, also taking in certain things about the new guy. Deeks guessed that his appearance didn't bode well with the older man.

Lastly, he took in Callen; the leader. He could see that something was weighing heaving on the man. He had a look of someone that had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He also had an air of mystery around him.

Deeks felt intrigued with this team, something he had never felt before on any other team he had been on. This was going to be an interesting job. He couldn't wait to be able to open the folder that Nate had given him. He would do that as soon as he got home, he couldn't open it here with everyone around.

For now he went to the empty desk that was next to Sam, he sat his gun and badge down and went to the locker. He discreetly put the folder in along with his bag and locked it up. He then went over and sat down and looked around.

"So, now what?" He asked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought in a review!**


End file.
